


Merging Paths

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [56]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “We merged the worlds,” Cross-Z explains.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kadoya Tsukasa & Kiryuu Sento
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	Merging Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginga2Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginga2Sam/gifts).



> Was this a long drawn out excuse for Tsukasa’s reaction to Build Finale? Possibly.

One day, Tsukasa is sure. One day one of his successors is finally going to do something so stupid he gets a headache. He doesn’t know when, but it’s going to take a lot.

He can  _ almost _ feel it in this current issue, but, unfortunately, the Riders in front of him are too quietly pathetic under their normal natures for him to get mad at them.

“…We were attempting to create a new World,” Sento says. “I’m assuming something went minorly wrong in the process.”

“We merged the worlds,” Cross-Z says.

“I see.” Tsukasa says. He takes a long moment, processing the story they’d given him.

Well, they hadn’t made the  _ wrong _ choice. A very different World destroyer was already at their doorstep, into their house, and lighting it all on fire.

He’ll probably have to stick around near the Main World for a bit, though. He hasn’t seen Narutaki in months and would like to keep it that way. Not to mention that it was the Studio that had landed him here… not long after these two and their friends had pulled their crazy gambit.

Multiverse disasters and teamups seem to draw the strange stalker Tsukasa has dealt with for nearly as long as his own title.

Back to the present, however.

“Where are you staying?”

“We’re taking care of ourselves,” Cross-Z says. “Trying to stay away from…”

Ah yes, the rest of their team. Tsukasa definitely understands that one, chasing ghosts. It gets you nowhere and leaves you burden with the knowledge that you can or can’t help them more than you had the ones you lost.

But they’ve only had, what, two days here? He has a feeling they’ll be forced to meet again.

Or perhaps get to meet again.

Riders these days are often luckier when it comes to revivals, but Sento and his group had an especially hard run.

Still. It  _ is _ his job to help Riders. 

“Follow me.”

  
  
  


“Hikari photo studio,” Sento reads, chancing a glance at Tsukasa. “Is this where you work out of?”

“Sometimes,” Tsukasa replies. It’s a nonanswer which simultaneously says plenty. This used to be a home.

Sento wonders, is that how he must have sounded to Misora and her father? Or had they not noticed, not known to, not the way Sento does with the dimension hopping Rider currently unlocking the door of the photo studio before them.

Sento turns to Banjou, who gives a rather obvious “don’t look at me, this is your strange friend” look in reply.

“You coming?” Tsukasa asks.

They do.

“The bedrooms are upstairs, here,” Tsukasa explains. “Room to the back left has an unused bed fit for two, front right is two singles, and middle left is the bathroom.”

Sento blinks. Is he offering…

“You can stay here until you find where to fit in this world,” Tsukasa continues.

…well, it would be nice to have an actual place to stay in, wouldn’t it?

“What are in the other rooms?” Banjou asks, then.

“My room and a closed off one,” Tsukasa replies, simply. “Feel free to take the clothes from the closet in the two bed, by the way.”

The rest of the day passes much the same. Tsukasa had helped them a lot though, even getting them access to contacts for many other Riders.

It’s a shame that, while Banjou finds it easy to fall asleep in an actual bed (they’d chosen the one bed, and Sento isn’t sure if he should make something of it, but he wants to, because he is still so glad that he has his musclebrain with him, and he…)

Banjou finds it easy to fall asleep in an actual bed, but Sento ends up wandering downstairs to find Tsukasa poking at—

“Is that your Driver?”

A Driver from another World? Which uses a completely different system to the ones Sento knows. Tsukasa turns to him and smirks.

“An upgrade, actually,” Tsukasa says. “I was a technician or a scientist in several worlds, so I get the gist of it.”

He doesn’t offer a seat, and he doesn’t need to, as Sento immediately rushes over and starts asking questions.

(He misses the way the smiles softens at his excitement. Maybe he forgot one thing about Kadoya Tsukasa…

That his job was to help Riders.)

  
  
  


Ryuuga wakes up bright and early in the morning to find Sento curled up next to him. It takes him a few seconds longer to realize that this isn’t Nascita, and they aren’t squished together on the downstairs bed, as sometime happens, but they’re in  _ Kadoya’s _ house.

He shifts, and Sento curls closer, and it is, unfortunately, rather cute when the scientist is asleep like this.

He lays there for longer than he’d like to admit before he gets up, grabs some of the clothes from the closet (they’re similar to his style, he admits, but they’re a bit small) and goes out for a run.

He comes back and finds Kadoya in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

“There’s that Ramen you want too, if you like.”

Ryuuga blinks.

“You remember that?”

“I have a good memory,” Kadoya replies, as he walks out of the kitchen to meet Ryuuga, and… freezes for just a second. “Yuu… You went out for a run, then?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not particularly.”

Ryuuga can feel himself starting to bristle, because who does this guy think he is, but Kadoya is already turned back around.

“Could you go wake up your boyfriend, Cross-Z?” He asks.

“He’s not my—”

“You do know you’re my guest, right?”

Ryuuga grumbles, but he goes.

  
  
  


Well, Tsukasa thinks as he eats. At least they seem a little lighter than the day before.

(Closing his eyes, he tries not to feel how fragile this center world has become.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
